<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is a losing game by everythinghappensforareason17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360486">love is a losing game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17'>everythinghappensforareason17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Steve Rogers, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Director Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Film AU, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Multi, Music, Past Relationship(s), Playlist, Producer Natasha Romanov, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Three childhood friends (and ex-lovers) must confront their past…and why they drifted away from one another…when their paths collide to work on what’s been dubbed ‘as the film of the century’ together.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is a losing game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <strong>Here's the <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0vaoXaSUAmW5YiaaMwqtwk%3Fsi%3DjJSNElATTZqyGDj3F9Df5w&amp;t=YjFiZGVjYWRhMWQwYWZmNDliYTI1ODMwOWY5Y2RhNTFiYzhlMWU1OCxLdGthS0R5WQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190401179539%2Ftitle-love-is-a-losing-game-square&amp;m=1">Spotify</a> and <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLH_h7JJXL0BpGBGlNqA5ZkNsoNmYIJVjJ&amp;t=NWZhNjM1OTUxNTFkYTk5OTc2YzYyNDNhODViYmMzOWIxNjU4MTczMSxiNWE1NmZhYmFiYTBmZjU5NzUwOWY4NmVlZWViMGUyMTE1MDAxOGEw">YT</a> links to the playlists! </strong>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="post_content clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_content_inner clearfix">
<p></p><div class="post_container">
<p></p><div class="post_body"><h2>
<b>Title:</b><em>love is a losing game</em>
</h2><p><b>Square Filled</b>: <em>Friends to eniemies</em></p><p>
          <b>Summary:</b>
          <em> Three childhood friends (and ex-lovers) must confront their past…and why they drifted away from one another…when their paths collide to work on what’s been dubbed ‘as the film of the century’ together.</em>
        </p><p><b>Made for</b>: <em><a href="https://tmblr.co/mL1B2BmnR94P5_umfoZVThw">@marvelpolyshipbingo</a>!</em></p><p> </p>
<h2>
          <em>Listen <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0vaoXaSUAmW5YiaaMwqtwk%3Fsi%3DjJSNElATTZqyGDj3F9Df5w&amp;t=YjFiZGVjYWRhMWQwYWZmNDliYTI1ODMwOWY5Y2RhNTFiYzhlMWU1OCxLdGthS0R5WQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190401179539%2Ftitle-love-is-a-losing-game-square&amp;m=1"><b>Here</b></a> and <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLH_h7JJXL0BpGBGlNqA5ZkNsoNmYIJVjJ&amp;t=NWZhNjM1OTUxNTFkYTk5OTc2YzYyNDNhODViYmMzOWIxNjU4MTczMSxiNWE1NmZhYmFiYTBmZjU5NzUwOWY4NmVlZWViMGUyMTE1MDAxOGEw"><b>Here</b></a></em>
        </h2></div></div></div></div><div class="source-clear">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post_tags fadeable fadeable-source">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>